Suspiros da vida
by NekoDeia
Summary: A vida nem sempre é fácil, especialmente quando já se viveu muito em apenas 19 anos... (eu sei, eu sei, resumo muito mau... não tenho muito jeito para isso)


**I**

"Escuro...

Onde estou...?

Tirem-me daqui! Por favor...

Sinto as grades frias da jaula tocarem a minha pele... Quero sair...

As lágrimas ameaçam cair...

Ouço um barulho. Uma porta abre-se. Luz... Quem será...? Tenho medo...

_ Não te preocupes meu pequeno. Eu vou cuidar muito bem de ti... – disse o homem maliciosamente.

Olhava para mim... Sorria... Aquele sorriso..."

_NÃO! – abro os olhos, olho em redor, estou no meu quarto, respiro fundo, era só um pesadelo. O sentimento de alívio preenche-me. No entanto o medo permanece... Aquela voz... aquele sorriso... Fantasmas, nada mais. Fantasmas de um pesadelo distante...

Volto a deitar-me na cama, tento acalmar-me. Estranhamente hoje essa tarefa está a ser difícil de completar... Fecho os olhos, o melhor é tentar dormir de novo. Os minutos passam... "É impossível!" penso "por mais que tente não consigo!". Pego no telemóvel, que está na mesa de cabeceira e vejo as horas. São 6:30h. Desespero:

_Tão cedo... Porquê?!

Sentei-me na cama, prefiro não pensar no porquê... "Bem, pensa positivo só perdeste uma hora de sono, podia ser pior".

Fui até à janela e abri a persiana. Tímido, o sol começou a aparecer banhando metade do meu quarto com a sua ténue luz matinal. "Hum... como sabe bem este tempo quente".

Peguei nas minhas roupas e fui em direção à casa de banho, dando início a mais um dia com a minha rotina matutina. Comecei por tomar um bom banho para mandar embora os maus pensamentos. Depois deste mimi caloroso, sequei-me e tratei de me vestir e maquilhar, delininando os meus olhos com o lápis preto.

_Sinceramente, hoje não estou com paciência para fazer algo mais elaborado...

Saí da casa de banho. Eram quase 7:00h, a casa continuava silenciosa. Não era de admirar, normalmente só começava a ganhar vida por volta das 8:00h, quando eu me fartava de esperar e acordava todos à pressão.

Suspirei, o tédio já me abraçava, convidando-me a entrar nos meus pensamentos mais profundos. Falando assim até parece que sou um filosofo ou algum velho de 80 anos que está mais para lá do que para cá. "Há sempre que fazer" Entrei na cozinha, havia loiça por lavar... "Aqueles desgraçados! Nem para lavar loiça servem... inúteis " Concentrei-me naquela tarefa tão simples que tanto pavor causava aos meus colegas de casa. Neste momento só somos 6. Os outros estão fora da cidade e do país a trabalhar... Por um lado é bom que não estejam por cá "Se com 6 é complicado gerir esta casa, com o resto seria um caos!", no entanto seria bom se regressassem de vez em quando, nem que fosse para nos dar na cabeça pela nossa irresponsabilidade, mas ao menos já dava para matar as saudades que já começavam a apertar...

Olhei para o relógio da cozinha "PORRA!" deixei-me levar pelos meus pensamentos e acabei por atrasar as coisas "Nem o pequeno-almoço deu para fazer".

Correndo em direção aos quartos comecei a bater nas portas e a gritar com os casos mais problemáticos de preguicitaguda:

_HADRIEN! – gritei batendo na porta com força e entrei no quarto, começando por abrir as persianas e tirar-lhe os lençóis que o cobriam da luz. – Anda lá seu desgraçado! Levanta-te de uma vez!

_Ah! Cala a boca de uma vez, Dion! Eu já me levanto... só mais cinco minutos. – resmungou ele, agarrando-se ainda mais à almofada, como se a sua vida depende-se dela.

_Tch... faz como quiseres, mas eu não volto cá outra vez para te acordar! Ouviste?!

_Estou a ver que a princesa acordou com os pés de fora...

_ Tch... – Saí do quarto, dirigindo-me ao quarto do Oliver, sem lhe responder. "Hoje ainda acabo por matar alguém...!"

_OLIVER! TOCA A ACORDAR! – gritei, entrando no quarto sem pedir licença. Indo em direção à cama, empurrei-o, fazendo com que ele caísse e batesse com a cara no chão.

_Hum... Dion! Que mau! – lamentou-se sentado no chão, enquanto passava a mão pela cara magoada. – Podias ser mais doce ao acordar-me, como és com o Salvatore. – continuou com as suas tipicas queixas matinais.

_Se não fosses tão preguiçoso, se calhar eu não precisava de ser tão bruto logo de manhã. – retorqui, saindo do quarto.

Agora que os piores casos estão acordados, só falta ver se o resto já se está a preparar.

_Salva, posso entrar? – perguntei batendo à porta...

Ninguém responde... Ouço passos...

De repente, a porta abre, dando-me a visão de um Salvatore meio ensonado, encostado à soleira da porta.

_E desde quando tu pedes licença para entrar no meu quarto? – perguntou ele com um sorriso trocista.

_Tch, se entro sem pedir licença é o Deus me livre, se peço licença também reclamas! O que raio é que tu queres afinal?! – Puft, adeus paciência...

_Calma Di, estava só a brincar. O que se passa para estares tão irritadiço logo de manhã? – perguntou-me preocupado, dando espaço para eu entrar no seu quarto.

_Não é nada demais, só não dormi muito bem. – respondi, virando-lhe as costas antes que ele começasse com o interrogatório.

Agarrando o meu braço, virou-me para si, e olhando no meus olhos, disse:

_Quando precisares é só entrar. Não sou grande ouvinte, mas quando precisares, já sabes, a porta está sempre aberta. E não te preocupes, não precisas de pedir licença. – terminou com o sorriso trocista de sempre.

_És um idiota, é que nem a tentar dar "apoio" – disse, dando enfase à palavra apoio – tu consegues deixar de gozar comigo. – repliquei, com um ligeiro sorriso na cara.

Aproximando-se de mim, abraçou-me e sussurrou:

_Assim gosto mais. – sorriu – não enchas essa linda cabecinha com coisas que não têm importância.

_Não te preocupes, eu não morro disto. Noites mal dormidas toda a gente tem. – dando um dos meus melhores sorrisos, afastei-me.

"Isto não pode voltar a acontecer... não posso voltar a perder a compostura na frente de mais ninguém..." Parando na frente da porta da cozinha, respirei fundo e coloquei o meu melhor sorriso. Entrei:

_Bom Dia, Ichiro! – saudei alegremente.

_Hum. – respondeu friamente.

_Sabes, podias melhorar esse teu humor matinal, assim nunca vais arranjar alguém que te consiga aturar. – olhei em volta – O Kazuo?

_Não sou ama dele para saber onde é que ele anda. – respondeu com desdém. – E tu, não devias falar do humor dos outros, especialmente quando, TU, descarregas a tua noite mal dormida nos outros – provocou.

_Tch... – "Lá se foi a tentativa de fingir bom humor" – Eu não descarreguei nada em cima de alguém!

_Hum... se o dizes... quem sou eu para te contrariar. – ironizou ele, enquanto se sentava à mesa para tomar o pequeno almoço.

Irritado, saí da cozinha em direção ao quarto do Kazuo. "IDIOTA, IRRITANTE, ESTÚPIDO, PALERMA... ODEIO-O!" Definitivamente, de todos os ocupantes desta casa, ele, Ichiro, é aquele com quem eu menos me dou... Nem mesmo o Kazuo ou o Hadrien conseguem ser tão parvos quanto ele.

_Kazuo? – perguntei, batendo à porta – Vais chegar tarde ao trabalho se não te despachares. – "Estranho... ele não se costuma atrasar desta forma" normalmente ele é um dos primeiros a acordar. Para ele tempo é dinheiro... Então raramente adormece.

_Ele não está em casa Dion... – sussurrou o Hadrien ao meu ouvido, assustando-me com a sua súbita aparição. – Calma princesa. – sorriu – eu não te vou comer.

_Hadrien! Seu grande idiota! Assustaste-me! – gritei, tentando lhe bater no braço.

_Não me digas?! E que tal me dizeres algo que seja mesmo uma novidade?

_Vai ver se chove! E como assim o Kazuo não está em casa?

_Ele saiu durante a noite, parece que houve uns problemas no banco e ele teve de os ir resolver. – respondeu com uma expressão preocupada.

"Para tudo! Eu acho que não ouvi bem... Pela primeira vez na vida, ele, Hadrien, respondeu direto, sem jogos, provocações e ironias! Algo está mal"

_Foi alguma coisa grave? E espera lá, como é que **TU** sabes disso? – perguntei desconfiado. À semanas que os dois andam estranhos... Trocam olhares cúmplices... Eles andam a tramar alguma coisa.

"Algo não me está a cheirar bem"

_Pela forma como reagiu ao telefonema, só pode ser algo grave. – respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

_Espero que consiga resolver o problema. Mas ainda não me respondeste à pergunta que te fiz. – insisti.

_ Que pergunta? – questionou distraído.

_Idiota, como é que **TU** sabes disso. O que é que vocês estavam a fazer ontem a noite, juntos? – perguntei um tanto curioso.

_Idiota é o trabalho que dás à tua mão! Eu não tenho que te dar explicação alguma! E o que é que estás para aí a insinuar?! – perguntou apercebendo-se das minhas acusações.

_Eu não estou a insinuar nada... mas é esquisito vocês os dois estarem juntos, especialmente à noite...

_ Mas que princesa mais curiosa! Se estás assim tão interessado em saber, então vou te contar o que estivemos a fazer. – cedeu – Acontece que fui demasiado longe no último ritual ao meu adorado Mestre Mirra, e acabei por mandar alguém para o seu sono eterno antes da hora, então o Kazuo concordou em ajudar-me a livrar do corpo, em troca de uma boa recompensa.

_Hadrien, eu já não tenho 10 anos, eu nunca mais vou acreditar nessa história! E para de me chamar princesa!

_Que pena... – lamentou-se – Nunca mais vou ter a oportunidade de ver aquela tua bela expressão de terror de há uns anos atrás... Foi impagável... Ah ah ah – gozou ele, rindo-se daquele episódio estúpido da nossa infância, que eu preferia esquecer e que ele irá me lembrar para o resto da vida.

_Parvo!

_Tens de admitir que foi lindo!

_Não não foi! Tu é que foste um idiota! Eu não tenho culpa de ter acreditado mesmo, além disso tu até arranjaste um boneco grande para fingir o corpo. Como é que querias que eu não tivesse acreditado?! – respondi irritado "Como raios é que a situação acabou por se virar contra mim?" questionei desesperado.

Entretanto, saindo da casa de banho, todo molhado, Salvatore olhava para nós com um olhar de perguntava: "O que é que se passa agora?"

_ Finalmente! Estava a ver que ias demorar mais tempo no duche – resmungou Hadrien, desesperado – Mais uns minutos e quebravas o record da princesa – disse entrando no compartimento mais concorrido da casa, deixando-me a queimar de raiva e frustração, por ter, mais um vez, perdido uma guerra contra o maldito albino. "Acho que devo corrigir. Tanto o Ichiro como o Hadrien são os maiores PARVOS do universo!" Hoje, certamente, não é o meu dia... "Alguém me rezou uma praga".

Olhei para o lado, Salvatore estava parado no meio do corredor de toalha à cintura. Olhava para mim. Estava à espera de algo que explicasse aquela gritaria. Não o encarei. Era demasiado perigoso se o fizesse... e eu não era assim tão estúpido.

_Sinceramente, vocês já não são nenhumas crianças Dion. E que tal crescerem um bocadinho? – repreendeu ele. "Ok... ele chamou pelo meu nome... está chateado".

_A culpa não foi minha! Desta vez a culpa foi daquele albino imprestável! – tentei defender-me, mas não me valeu de muito.

_Ah, não me venhas com as desculpa de sempre. Já estão velhas demais. Estas cenas acontecem todos os dias.

_Mas...

_Di, e que tal começares a aprender a ignora-lo? Sabes a ignorância costuma magoar mais do que as palavras, e para alguém como ele não há remédio mais santo.

_Eu sei, mas tu sabes como é que ele é! Não para até me conseguir chatear!

_E tu meu grande burro, vais atrás como um carneirinho! E porque diabos não olhas para mim?! – "Bonito... de tudo o que ele me podia perguntar, foi se lembrar do porquê de eu não estar a olhar para ele... A minha sorte não podia melhorar..." Alguém estava a brincar com a minha cara.

Parei, não sabia o que fazer, de certo que eu não lhe ia responder exatamente o porquê, sou muita coisa mas não sou burro a esse extremo... Ainda assim, não sei o que fazer para me safar desta. "Por amor a alguma divindade, salvem-me desta situação."

_E então? Estou à espera de uma resposta.

_ Porque eu não sou louco o suficiente para querer cair na mesma armadilha de novo! – Corei "É assim mesmo Dion, enterra-te cada vez mais..."

_Como assim? – perguntou confuso. "Como é obvio ele não se lembra... pelo menos não dessa parte". Continuei sem olhar para ele e sem lhe responder. "Se quiseres mesmo saber vais ter de te lembrar sozinho" – Continuo à espera de uma resposta... – foi interrompido.

_DION! HADRIEN! ESTAMOS PRONTOS! – gritou o Oliver. Afinal a sorte ainda me acompanha.

_ JÁ VOU! – gritei de volta – Bem tenho de ir Salva, até logo. – falei, enquanto corria em direção ao meu quarto para pegar nos livros. Descendo as escadas, gritei – ESTOU PRONTO!

Saindo da cozinha, Ichiro e Oliver pegaram nos seus pertences e vieram ao meu encontro.

_Onde está a coisa branca? – perguntou o Oliver. Estava de mau humor.

_Esta no duche – respondi – Vamos sem ele.

_ Tudo bem.

_Esperem mais um bocado – intercedeu Ichiro pelo albino. "Milagre! Este idiota afinal preocupa-se com alguém!" – depois vamos ter de o ouvir o dia todo a queixar-se e eu não estou para ouvir as lamúrias dele. – Continuou, destruindo todas a esperanças que eu tinha dele mudar de atitude algum dia "Bem me parecia, no final ele só está preocupado com ele próprio".

_Azar o dele, que tivesse acordado quando o fui chamar. Agora vamos, pois tenho uma apresentação na primeira. – insisti.

Suspirou.

_Que seja – concordou, sem insistir mais.

Saímos, fomos para o carro, hoje era a vez do Oliver servir de motorista. Entrei no carro e suspirei "Vamos Di, a pior parte do dia já passou... Agora só falta enfrentar os loucos da universidade" pensei antes do carro arrancar.


End file.
